


Match Making

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Lana's boyfriend breaks up with her, leaving Lana feeling alone. Ray and Archer decided to try to play Cupid.
Relationships: Algernop Krieger/Mitsuko, Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova, Pam Poovey/Cheryl Tunt, Sterling Archer/Ray Gillette
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

The calendar in the ISIS building read January 2.

Ray looked at his boyfriend, Archer, "So, are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

Archer looked at him weird. "Seriously? New Year's Day was _yesterday._ "

Ray smirked. "Well…, I've already planned out some ideas for Valentine's Day. And I'm betting others do to."

Archer did a quick survey of the room.

Everyone seemed to be in a relationship.

Pam and Cheryl.

Krieger had patched things up with Mitsuko.

Hell, even Cyril had a girlfriend.

Archer was caught off guard from his internal thoughts by Lana approaching--and looking like she was trying so hard not to cry. "What's up with you?" He asked her.

Lana sighed. "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Ray's jaw slightly dropped. "He did what?"

Archer raised a raven colored eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Lana wiped her eyes. "Yeah. He broke up with me. Right after the new year--once we yelled happy new year, matter of fact."

Ray frowned. "That's horrible."

Lana sighed. "I guess I have no plans for Valentine's Day."

Ray asked Lana, "Do you want me to set you up with one of my single bisexual guy friends?"

Lana shook her head. "No. I think I'm done with boys for a bit. My focus is on girls right now."

"I didn't know you swung that way," Ray remarked, dryly.

Archer swiftly gazed at him. "Seriously? You didn't know?"

"You know what-" Ray's eyes narrowed on his boyfriend.

Lana waved. "See you." She stalked off.

Ray began, "I feel bad for her. I feel like we should play match maker. Kinda like cupid. You know?"

Archer nodded. Then he smirked. "I think I know a pansexual girl who's single."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Katya," Archer's voice sounded over the phone.

The responce was: "Privet, Sterling."

"Hey, weird question, but are you gonna be in New York City anytime soon?" Archer asked the Russian girl.

"Da. I'm actually in New York right now," Katya said.

"Great!" A pause. "Would you be willing to do something for me?" 

"And what would that be, Sterling?" Katya questioned.

"So you're pansexual, right?"

"Da."

"Well, there's this friend of mine that's a girl--she's bi; her boyfriend recently dumped her and she's in a slump--and I was wondering if you'd ask her out," Archer told her.

"What's her name?" Katya asked.

"You've met her before," Archer simply said.

"Who?"

"Lana Kane," Archer responded. 

That's when the phone line went dead.


End file.
